The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important scientific, business and consumer applications. Since the Internet has become ubiquitous, more and more businesses are finding clients all over the world. Neither the clients nor the businesses are concerned about the physical proximity. The businesses have become more global with employees, suppliers, vendors and clients spanning the globe. These large businesses rely on the communications infrastructure for everything including, customer care, deployment of new technology, internal communications, etc.
Objects or products that impact a business flow need to be tracked. Businesses that provide services, e.g., the airline industry, and manufacturers, e.g., the automotive industry, need to synchronize their resources and/or products that are typically scattered throughout various locations. Continuous synchronization and optimization of resources provide significant savings for large businesses. However, current object tracking systems don't have a control layer for key stakeholders or user groups. Obtaining information in real time is critical for the business or process flow.
Therefore, there is a need for a communications infrastructure with an object or a product tracking system in a secure, real time environment to exchange commands, alerts, events, actions, full state information and so on among predetermined users.